


Love is Love

by Our_Nom_De_Plume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Coming Out, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume
Summary: Ship: DS!AcrossNightErrors/Meme Squad Poly (yell heah)How did Nightmare come out the closet to his friends? Well, it probably went somethin like this-
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilforgood666](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evilforgood666).



> Inspired by @evilforgood666's meme squad pride drawing on Tumblr, so this is gifted to them! Go to their page and check it out yo!
> 
> Warnings: none, unless you count the headcanon that Error can eat mayo straight is one

His mouth was dry. He took a sip of his soda, to hopefully ease his nerves and calm him down. The sugar in the drink only spiked his heart rate as his leg bounced.

Cross was at the fridge, stirring his cup of milk to get the syrup incorperater. He was staring at Nightmare. "Dude, calm down, you look like you're about to freak out."

He can't stop the sarcasm. "Thank you, captain obvious."

Cross grimaced, licking at his spoon before rinsing it in the sink and putting it in the dish drain. "I'm just saying, you look like you're solving a math problem worth your life."

Nightmare sighed. Error walked into the kitchen just as Cross sat down, nursing his chocolate milk. Error got himself something to eat, but paused in the middle of grabbing some mayo when he looked at Nightmare.

"Hey, is something up?" Error asks him, and it took a few moments for Nightmare to realize that Error is staring at him. "You've been staring at the same place for a minute now.

Nightmare blinks. He looks at Error, but instantly regrets it from the look of concern on his friend's face.

His tongue feels like a limp spaghetti noodle and he can't form words. Can't will them out of his throat. He stares at an interesting swirl of wood on the table, but then a spoon and a bottle of mayo is put in his view.

The mayo bottle is opened and the spoon dips into the package, but that's weird - there's no knife of bread or...

Nightmare looks up again to witness the horror of Error eating it straight. He jumps up from the chair and tries to take the mayo and the spoon. Error is laughing and he ends up smudging some of the mayo on the spoon on Error's face, but dear god-

"Oh my god what the hell?!" Nightmare yelled. "Are you criminally insane? Do I need to lock you up?!" He exasperated.

Error laughed, clutching his gut. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?!" Nightmare squacked.

"That that would get a reaction!" Error laughed, tears streaming down his eyes.

Nightmare pouted. "Not funny!"

Cross rolled his eyes, drinking up the last of his chocolate milk. "So what's gotten you in this spell? You've been at it for a few days."

Nightmare blinked at Cross, and felt his eyes starting to unfocus again. He could hear something - Cross and Error, maybe?

He felt something prod his lips. "Here comes the airplane," Error said, and adsentmindedly Nightmare opened up his lips...

... To taste some mayo. He immediately spat out the stuff, shoving the spoon away while Cross and Error hollered in laughter. Nightmare stuck out his tongue, making a face. "Jeez guys! That's sick!" He grabbed his soda and downed it.

The laughter died down. Error stared at him seriously. "Is something up?"

_Yes, I wanna tell you something important._

Nightmare wanted to say, but couldn't even take the leap to say so. He felt like backing away from this. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew it was nerves. He still couldn't help his nausea.

There was recognition in Error's face. "You know you can trust us, Nightmare," he kindly said, grabbing a hold of Nightmare's hand and intertwining their fingers. Despite him feeling awkward, Cross did so as well for his other hand. The action made something in Nightmare squirm. It felt... nice.

"There is something-" Nightmare gulped, chewing his bottom lip. "There's something I wanna tell you about."

"You can talk to us," Error rubbed his thumb against Nightmare's own, in a sort of soothing pattern.

"I um, I'm telling this to you because I trust you guys - and I um, I hope you guys don't mind."

Okay. Yeah. Here goes nothing. "Guys - I'm uh, I'm gay."

Cross started coughing and Error raised a brow. "... And?"

"...'And'? What do you mean by that?" Nightmare asked. Cross smacked his chest, clearing his throat and attempting to not cough again.

"Oh. I thought there was more to it," Error nervously chuckled. "In any case, I'm pan," he mentioned.

Blink. Head tilt. Blink again. It clicked. "Oh."

Error snorted. Cross recovered from his shock to fist-bump the air and say "I'm gay too. Well, bi. Same diff."

The awkwardness cleared and Nightmare laughed himself. "God, how long have you known?"

"For you or for me?" Cross asked. Nightmare stuck out his tongue.

"For me, it was more of a transition into knowing rather then a "oh fuck, I'm pan" kind of moment," Error explained.

"Cat girls and cat boys," Cross winked. Nightmare disconnected their intertwined fingers to put a hand on Cross' face. "Fetishist."

"Hey asshat, to let you know, I knew you were gay from the start!" Cross retorted.

"Oh yeah? How?" Nightmare challenged.

"Gaydar, bro," Cross laughs. Error snickers alongside him, covering his face to hopefully hide the glitch's smile. It doesn't.

It was this moment, where Nightmare felt so at home and in peace that yeah, maybe he does have more then friendly feelings from them.

But from the emotions he can sense from them - so do they.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 pls fuckin fix your tagging system it's been a mess for mobile for like three years now,,,, i can't make custom tags unless i fiddlefuck around with a bluetooth keyboard,,,, #mobiletagfreedom


End file.
